Love Me Harder
by LoveArcobaleno
Summary: UPDATED ! Chapter 5 : Badboys bring heaven to you. "Kurapika, ada yang harus kita perjelas." Read&Review guys XD / Ganti rating btw :"D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Me Harder

Tag : KurapikaKuroro , Carrer , Love , Explicit , FFSong , Short Eps

"Love Me Harder" by : Ariana Grande Feat The Weeknd

Characters Original Created by : Yoshihiro Togashi

This Fanfiction created by : LoveArcobaleno

Music , Play

[Ariana Grande:]

 _Tell me something I need to know_

 _Then take my breath and never let it go_

 _If you just let me invade your space_

 _I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

Kurapika Point Of View

"Aku mohon , Kurapika . "

Aku terdiam memandanginya , tersenyum penuh kemenangan . Lelaki di hadapanku , ya . Mungkin gadis normal akan segera memeluknya . Melihat seorang Kuroro Lucifer memohon-mohon . Siapa yang tidak akan lumer dibuatnya ?

Bahkan mungkin , laki-laki normal-pun bisa berubah menjadi gay jika melihatnya .

"Aku minta maaf , Kurapika . Sungguh."

Aku terkejut saat Kuroro meraih kedua tanganku dan menggengamnya erat . Tapi aku tetap diam seribu bahasa , menunjukan betapa marahnya aku karenanya kemarin .

 _And if in the moment I bite my lip_

 _Baby, in that moment you'll know this is_

 _Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_

 _Give me a reason to believe it_

-Flashback-

Normal Point Of View

Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun . Lucifer Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan berlian terbesar di Asia . Acara besar-besaran-pun dibuat oleh Kuroro , sang pewaris perusahaan tersebut .

Tamu undangan yang terdiri dari pejabat , orang penting , hunter spesialis memenuhi hotel bintang lima yang dimiliki oleh ayah Kuroro. Makanan mewah tersaji di tiap-tiap meja .

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Kuroro" Ucap Gon sambil melirik Killua yang sedang menikmati semangkuk chicken soup ."

"Pergilah , aku sedang menikmati soup ini."

"Tapi…sepertinya Kuroro sedang sibuk."

Mendengar ucapan Gon yang bernada bingung tersebut , Killua-pun mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk soup tersebut .

"Memang Kuroro sedang ap—"

Killua terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar , di seberang sana , ada seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan masuk dengan balutan gaun merah darah . Gaun tersebut membungkus tubuh indah gadis itu dengan ketat , ada belahan tinggi yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya . Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan . Ia melihat sekelilingnya seolah mencari seseorang . Dan , Killua tahu benar siapa gadis cantik bermata biru tersebut.

Kurapika Kuruta

Tunangan dari pewaris

Kuroro Lucifer

"Hei-hei , Killua ! "

Suara Gon memecah lamunan Killua yang sedang memandangi Kurapika .

"A-aa, Gon , Iya ? Kenapa ?"

"Kuroro sedang bersama seorang gadis."

Ucapan Gon sontak membuat Killua menoleh , dan Voila , Kuroro sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat .

"Sepertinya , Kuroro belum jera"

 _Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_

 _And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_

 _Baby, love me harder_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Love me, love me, love me,_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Harder, harder, harder_

Kurapika Point Of View

Aku terbang dari New York kemarin malam . Aku sengaja ingin memberi kejutan kepada Kuroro dan sudah ku persiapkan gaun terbaikku malam ini .

Dan , Oke , darahku mendidih . Rasanya aku ingin mencincang gadis bernama Pakunoda . Baiklah , ijinkan aku memperkenalkan si bitc—ah maaf , maksudku gadis yang sedang duduk di atas pangkuan suam—ah , maksudku lagi tunanganku,Kuroro.

Yup ! betul , dia adalah mantan dari Kuroro . Hubungan mereka kandas setelah Pakunoda pergi ke Beijing untuk melanjutkan studinya . Lalu Kuroro jatuh hati padaku dan selesai , kami bertunangan . Aku mengakui , I'm a good stalker , Yihaa~

Dan , dia kembali untuk menemui mantannya sekarang .

"Kuroro."

Ah , Akhirnya kedua mantan yang bertemu kembali itu sadar akan kehadiran sang _official_ _fiancée_ -nya . Tapi , saudara-saudara perlu kalian ketahui , Pakunoda tidak beranjak sedikit-pun . Sama dengan tunanganku yang tampan ini , ia masih terdiam memandangiku.

 _I know your motives and you know mine_

 _The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_

 _If you know about me and choose to stay_

 _Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

Kuroro Point Of View

Sungguh , aku merindukan Pakunoda. Bukan sebagai seorang kekasih tapi lebih tepatnya sebagai _one night stand_ . Hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh gadis cantik berambut pirang ini .

"Do you miss me ?"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil membelai wajah Pakunoda .

"Yes , I do . I miss you so damn much , lady "

"Lalu , kenapa kamu tidak pernah membalas chat-ku?"

Aku terdiam , berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir Pakunoda mengirim chat kepadaku , Ah ya , malam itu . Malam-ku dengan Kurapika.

Ah ya , I'm a devil in the sheets and gentlemen in streets . You got that , bro ?

"Hey , Kuroro~"

"Sorry _honey_ , aku sibuk ." Potong-ku sambil membelai bahu telanjang Pakunoda . Masih terekam jelas di ingatanku berapa sering aku membeai bahu telanjang gadis ini.

" Can we start it again ? Can I be your girlfriend , again ?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Pakunoda . Sebetulnya , aku sudah mengira pasti Pakunoda akan mengatakan hal seperti ini . Tapi , ada yang jauh lebih mengejutkanku.

Kurapika Kuruta .

Gadis itu datang , maksudku , tunanganku . Mengenakan gaun berwarna merah darah yang memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya . Dia tampak kebingungan memandangi hotel mewah ini. Kurapika pasti sengaja memberi-ku kejutan . Ia terbang dari New York sepertinya . Padahal , kemarin ia meminta maaf padaku karena tidak dapat menghadiri ulang tahu Lucifer-corp.

Aku akan mendapat masalah besar sepertinya .

 _And if in the moment you bite your lip_

 _When I get you moaning you know it's real_

 _Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

 _I'll make it feel like the first time_

Normal Point Of View

Kuroro berdeham pelan sambil meminta Pakunoda untuk turun dari pangkuannya.

"Oh , jadi ini , yang kamu lakukan kalau aku pergi untuk memenuhi undangan _fashion week_?"

Kuroro meneguk ludahnya , Gosh , Kurapika sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya.,

"Kurapika , ini tidak seper—"

"Oh , jadi kau yang bernama Kurapika ?"

Oh shit , Pakunoda juga sudah mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Ya , aku Kurapika . Kurapika Kuruta . " Tantang Kurapika sambil memandangi gadis yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu .

'Jadi , kau wanita jalan yang merebut kekasihku ini ?"

"Hey , _watch your words , bitc-"_

Kuroro tertegun mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Pakunoda , sebuah kalimat yang sungguh membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Pakunoda , lihat kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa . Dia , Kurapika Kuruta yang akan sebentar lagi menjadi Kurapika Lucifer . Dan dia , dapat memutuskan kerjasama orangtuamu dengan perusahaanku."

Pakunoda terkesima dengan ucapan Kuroro . Kuroro segera meraih Kurapika dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu pasti lelah , kamu terbang dari New York untukku , _babe_?"

Tanpa disangka , Kurapika menepis tangan Kuroro.

"Temui aku besok , di bicarakan mengenai pertunangan ini , aku mau putus"

To Be Continue

Hai semuanyaa~ Y_Y/ maaf ya , Love baru sempat nulis FF lagi ini , FF ini selesai jam 11:33 malam :"3 .

Love sedang deg-deggan nunggu hasil pengumuman UN :"3 Doakan Love lulus UN SMA ini ya ~ ^w^

Love akan usahakan update sambungannya X"D

Love masih bakal terus nulis *efek terhura /eh terharu baca reviews story lama

LOVE & REVIEW YA GUYSSSS~~~ *ditampol Killua*


	2. Chapter 2

Glad You Came

Tag : KurapikaKuroro , KuroroPakunoda , FFSong , Vodka , Club , One Night Stand

Glad You Came by : The Wanted

Characters by : Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfiction by : LoveArcobaleno

Music Play

 _"Glad You Came"_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

-Bali , 2014 –

Flashback

Kuroro Point Of View

" _Honey_ , kamu dimana ?"

"Aku masih di bandara . Pakunoda . Kenapa ? Kamu sudah booking hotel ?"

" _Done , I've booked the hotel , hurry up , I miss you_ ! "

" _Ah , I miss you , too_ , Pakunoda ."

Aku-pun memencet tombol _off_ di handphone-ku dengan perasaan bingung . Baru kali ini Pakunoda mendadak sekali memesan tiket ke Bali untuk kami berdua .

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu , _honey_ /"

"Baiklah , nanti siang aku akan segera ke Bandara , _see you soon_ ."

Percakapan itu masih terekam jelas di memori-ku . Tapi , ah . Mungkin Pakunoda hanya ingin _quality time_ denganku .

"Pak , sudah sampai di hotel Executive , silahkan turun . Untuk koper dan perlengkapan anda akan saya antarkan ke kamar anda ."

Aku tersenyum kecil sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Leo , asisten-ku

" Terima-kasih , Leo ."

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Aku berjalan menyusuri hotel tersebut , dan akhirnya aku menemukan gadis yang aku cari .

Pakunoda , kekasihku .

Dia mengenakan dress _backless_ ketat berwarna hitam yang memamerkan punggung dan leher jenjangnya . Ia sedang menghadap ke arah kolam renang .

" _I'm here now_ . Pakunoda"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mendekap tubuhnya , ia tertawa lalu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi-ku.

"Ah,kamu lama sekali , sih . Yuk , kita ke kamar."

"Anything for you , _babe_."

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

"Kuroro."

Aku membuka sebelah mataku sambil memandang Pakunoda yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di dada-ku.

"Ya ?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Aku segera membenarkan posisi-ku sambil meraihnya ke dalam pangkuanku.

"Okay , Apa itu , sayang ?"

Pakunoda meletakan tangannya di kedua pipi-ku

"Janji , jangan marah ya ?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya , namun aku mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut .

"Pernah-kah aku memarahi-mu ?"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan sambil menunduk.

"Aku harus pergi ke Beijing untuk melanjutkan studi-ku."

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away,_

 _Away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

-York Shin , Arabello Club –

" _Bro , just let her go_ ! " Ucap Killua sambil meneguk segelas bir

Aku tertawa lesu sambil meraih gelas yang berisi bir tersebut . " _Thanks_ guys , kalian memang yang terbaik."

Elios menarik nafas panjang sambil menepuk bahuku . "Seorang Kuroro Lucifer , dapat membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis bertekuk lutut demi bersanding bersamanya."

Aku tertawa sambil memberi kode kepada sang _bartender_ untuk mengisi gelasku lagi.

"Tequila , satu ."

" _Gosh_ , itu sudah gelas ke-berapa , sayang ?" Suara Arabelle , pemilik club itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

" _I guess_ sudah yang ke 7 , Belle."

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di pangkuanku.

"Sudahlah , Kuroro . Kau bisa dapatkan gadis lain."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi Belle , "Thankyou , Belle."

"Bahkan , sudah ada 15 gadis yang ingin berkenalan denganmu."Ucap Belle sambil tertawa . Sudah ada 15 gadis yang mengirimkan pesan ke Belle untuk mengenalkannya dengan Kuroro. Bagaimana tidak ? Kuroro tampak sangat menggiurkan untuk gadis club disana.

Aku meringis kecil sambil melempar senyum kea rah sekelompok gadis yang tempat duduknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku dengan Killua dan Elios,

Aku tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , "Astaga , kau pasti bercanda , Belle"

Arabelle menarik nafas pelan sambil bangun dari pangkuan Kuroro , "Terserah kau , sayang . Tapi aku sudah memberimu saran ."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengecup punggung tangan Belle , lalu gadis itu berlalu dari-ku ."Kau mengenalnya , Kuroro ?"

Aku berbalik menghadap Elios Valentine , sahabatku .

"Ya , Arabelle Sandres , dia pernah menjadi salah satu incaranku dahulu . Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Pakunoda"

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas , Pakunoda sudah ke Beijing sebulan yang lalu dan sampai saat ini aku masih sangat merindukannya.

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

"Hai , Hisoka."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara perempuan tepat di belakangku , suara yang serak namun terdengar lembut , aku segera membalikan tubuhku untuk gadis bersurai pirang

"Ah , Kurapika . Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

Gadis itu tertawa , dia sangat manis sambil memberi kecupan ringan di pipi _bartender_ itu .

"Maaf , aku terlambat . Seperti biasa , Neon sangat sibuk dengan makeupnya . Jadi kami terlambat karena bulu matanya lepas."

 _Bartender_ itu tertawa . Lalu ia memberikan segelas minuman berisi Vodka di hadapan gadis itu .

"Ah , ijinkan aku mentraktirmu , cantik ."

"Terima-kasih , Hisoka"

Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan gadis itu , aku memandangi bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah meneguk vodka merah itu , dan aku mendapat gambaran bagaimana rasanya melakukan _makeout_ dengannya.

Aku meneguk ludahku , mataku beralih ke tubuhnya . Ia mengenakan dress bertali spaghetti yang pendek , aku dapat menikmati kedua kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut oleh _stiletto_ merah darah yang membuatnya tampak begitu

Menggoda

Tiba-tiba saja , ada yang menepuk bahu-ku ringan .

"Sayang , kenalkan itu Kurapika Kuruta ."

Gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti menikmati segelas Vodka tersebut dan memandangku.

"Ah , jadi kau yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer ?"

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Mendadak aku merasa kerongkonganku kering dan aku seperti kehabisan kata-kata.

"Y-ya , aku Kuroro Lucifer"

Gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dan mendadak menduduki pangkuanku.

"Jadi , kau adalah lelaki yang dipuja oleh sahabatku ini?"

Belle tertawa sambil memeluk leherku , "Benar , sebelum aku bertemu dengan Leorio."

Aku merasa sangat sesak saat merasakan tangan Kurapika menarik dasiku. Wangi parfum Yves Saint Laurent , Opium sudah memenuhi indra penciumanku.

"Aku sampai rela datang jauh-jauh dari New York untuk bertemu denganmu , loh , Kuroro"

Aku memandangi mata birunya yang bersinar nakal .

"Aku sangat tersanjung , Kurapika."

Gadis itu tertawa sambil bangun dari pangkuanku , rasanya sesak saat ia bangun dari sana.

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

"Kurapika Kuruta , seorang fashion designer dan blogger terkenal di New York , Kuroro ." Jelas Arabelle sambil menggamit tangan Kurapika." _And she is single_ ."

Kurapika mengedipkan matanya sambil memandangku . _Gosh_.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan lelaki bernama Kuroro Lucifer , pujaan sahabatku ini ." Ucap Kurapika sambil menyenggol bahu Arabelle.

Arabelle tersenyum sambil berkata , "Silahkan , kau pasti akan jatuh hati padanya juga , Kurapika."

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil memandangku dengan intens .

" _Let we see_ , Belle."

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away,_

 _Away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

Miahahaah X"D Gimana gimana cerita Love kali ini ? Maaf yaa kalo OOC abis karena ga mungkin Kurapika seperti itu kan .

Oiaa untuk reviewsnya makasih bangett X"D

For Macherry : Uwahahaha X"D kasian dong kuroronya nanti pingsaann

Kuro : ….

For Rianthi Risma : Kyaaa X"D kuroro jd diocehin yaa :"D okee udah lanjut nih makasih banyaak ^w^

Ada yang kira-kira mau request fic song maybe ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Boyfriend

Tag : Boyfriend,KurapikaxKuroro,Date,Shopping,Romance,Explicit

Boyfriend by : Justin Bieber

Characters by : Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfiction by : LoveArcobaleno

Music Play

 _"Boyfriend"_

 _[Verse 1:]_

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

 _I can take you places you ain't never been before_

 _Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

 _I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

Swag _, swag, swag, on you_

Kurapika POV

New York , 10 :00 PM

"Hallo , Kurapika ?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara itu , suara sahabatku , Arabelle.

"Hai , Belle. Where have you been ? Aku sudah 5 kali miscall kamu."

"Maaf ya , aku sedang pusing disini . Temanku setiap hari datang kesini , dan menghabiskan 9 gelas vodka."

Aku menangkap nada khawatir bercampur sedih di suara Belle .

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu ?"

" Ingat Kuroro ? Laki-laki yang sering ku ceritakan hancur."

" Kenapa ? Ada apa ?"

"Sepertinya dia butuh shallow yang baik."

"Do you need me ?"

Aku meneguk ludah , tanpa sadar kalimat tersebut keluar dari pita suaraku.

"Kamu bisa ke York Shin ?"

"Actually , aku baru berpikir untuk kembali ke sana . "

"Okay then , I need you , lady ."

"Don't worry , I'll be there tomorrow . Aku bakal balik sama Neon ya , I'll be at your club as soon as I can."

"Aw , Thankyou , Kurapika."

"Anytime , Belle."

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi koper yang sudah ku-persiapkan tadi /

"York Shin , see you soon ! "

Arabello Club

"Hai , Hisoka."

Aku menyapa Hisoka , bartender di club Arabello Club , bisa dibilang ia teman lamaku. .

"Ah , Kurapika . Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengecup ringan pipi Hisoka.

"Maaf , aku terlambat . Seperti biasa , Neon sangat sibuk dengan makeupnya . Jadi kami terlambat karena bulu matanya lepas."

Hisoka tertawa sambil mendorong segelas Vodka merah yang menggoda.

"Ah , ijinkan aku mentraktirmu , cantik ."

"Terima-kasih , Hisoka"

Aku mengangkat gelas itu sambil meneguknya perlahan

Dan aku menangkap tatapan lapar dari seorang lelaki tampan di sampingku.

Kuroro Lucifer

Ah , he is so hot.

Siapa yang akan menyangka ada seorang lelaki yang akan mengenakan kemeja putih mahal di sebuah club ? Ia membuka tiga kancing kemejanya , tampaknya ia sengaja mengekspos leher putihnya yang membuatku meneguk ludah . Lekukan badan sixpacks yang sengaja di tutupi olehnya terlihat sangat jelas dalam balutan kemeja putih itu .

Dan aku jatuh hati pada matanya yang sedang memandangku dengan lapar .

"Sayang , kenalkan itu Kurapika Kuruta ."

 _It's show time_

 _Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

 _I don't know about me but I know about you_

 _So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

"Ah , jadi kau yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer ?"

Aku berjalan ke arahnya , dia tampak sangat gugup .

"Y-ya , aku Kuroro Lucifer"

Dan aku mendarat tepat di atas pangkuannya, wangi parfum Calvin Klein membuatku sedikit.

Terangsang.

"Jadi , kau adalah lelaki yang dipuja oleh sahabatku ini?"

Sahabatku yang cantik itu tertawa sambil memeluk leher Kuroro , "Benar , sebelum aku bertemu dengan Leorio."

"Aku sampai rela datang jauh-jauh dari New York untuk bertemu denganmu , loh , Kuroro" Ucapku sambil menarik dasinya.

"Aku sangat tersanjung , Kurapika." Balasnya sambil memandang mataku .

Aku tertawa sambil bangun dari pangkuannya , aku takut jika imanku ini tidak kuat memandangi lehernya dari jarak sedekat ini.

 _I'd like to be everything you want_

 _Hey girl, let me talk to you_

"Kurapika Kuruta , seorang fashion designer dan blogger terkenal di New York , Kuroro ." Jelas Arabelle sambil menggamit tanganku."And she is single ."

Aku sengaja mengedipkan mataku sambil memandangnya . Gosh .

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan lelaki bernama Kuroro Lucifer , pujaan sahabatku ini ." Ucapku sambil menyenggol bahu Arabelle.

Arabelle tersenyum sambil berkata , "Silahkan , kau pasti akan jatuh hati padanya juga , Kurapika."

Aku tersenyum sambil memandanginya dengan intens , "Let we see , Belle."

 _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

 _Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

 _I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Tiba-tiba saja , Kuroro bangun dari sofa itu dan menghampiriku . "Sepertinya , aku bisa di cap tidak sopan jika membiarkan seorang gadis cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian , bukan ?"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil melipat kedua tanganku . "Wah , aku tersanjung , Kuroro ."

"So , _shall we_ ?"Tanya Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku meneguk ludah memandangi tangannya , "Baiklah , " Ucapku sambil meraih tangannya. "Belle , aku pulang dulu ya , _I hope you can come to my hotel tomorrow ?_ "

Sahabatku itu menggeleng pelan , "Maaf , darla . Aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli perabotan untuk apartemen jika Kuroro saja ?"

Aku bisa menangkap sorot nakal di mata sahabatku itu , uh-oh baiklah.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada yang menarik pinggangku dengan lembut , dan tak lain itu adalah tangan dari

Kuroro Lucifer

" _I can be a gentlemen , anything you want , Kurapika."_

Aku meneguk ludah , sialan , lelaki ini jauh lebih pintar dari yang ku-kira.

"Besok , temani aku berbelanja perabotan , jam 10 . Kau sudah harus ada di depan hotel-ku."Balasku sambil membalas pelukannya," _Actually , I need a gentlemen and devil . A gentlemen in streets and devil in sheets."_

Rawr , aku bisa merasakan betapa atletiknya tubuh ini .

" _Anything you want , Kurapika."_

To Be Continue

Hai semuanyaaa XD Love kembali mengupdate . Jujur untuk chapter ke 3 ini susah banget nentuin lagu dan POV siapa . Semoga kalian ngga kecewa ya untuk chap ke 3 ini .

Oia , aku lagi open FFSONG REQUEST tapi khusus HxH yaa ^^ dan untuk kalian yang sudah review , makasih banyak makasih sebanyak- banyaknya buat kalian , Love cinta kaliaaaann :"D

See you on chap 4 !

LoveLove !


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful

Tag : Beautiful,KurapikaxKuroro,Date,Shopping,Romance,Explicit

Beautiful by : Akon (feat. Colby O'Donis, Kardinal Offishall)

Characters by : Yoshihiro Togashi

Fanfiction by : LoveArcobaleno

Music Play

"Beautiful"

(feat. Colby O'Donis, Kardinal Offishall)

[Akon]

 _When I see you_

 _I run out of words to say (oh, oh)_

 _I wouldn't leave you_

 _'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh, oh)_

Normal Point Of View

Kurapika menarik nafas panjang sambil memandangi pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

Pesan yang dikirim oleh Ayahnya , Vlaodoks Kuruta.

Ayahnya memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah mengurus semua perabotan yang akan di tempatkan di apartemennya .

Sebetulnya , Kurapika merasa lega sekaligus kebingungan di saat yang sama .

Di satu sisi ia lega karena dapat segera pindah ke apartemennya . Namun di satu sisi ia juga sudah membuat janji dengan Kuroro untuk menemaninya membeli perabotan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Kuroro,bukan?

Lebih tepatnya

Ia _tidak mau_ membatalkan pertemuannya.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone milik gadis bersurai pirang itu bergetar , ada telepon masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"H-hallo?"

"Kurapika?"

Suara serak-serak yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut .

"Ah, Kuroro."

"Aku sudah sampai dibawah , princess."

Wajah Kurapika merona merah saat mendengar dirinya disebut princess oleh Kuroro.

"B-baiklah , aku akan segera ke bawah."

Kurapika segera menekan tombol off di handphoneya , gadis cantik itu segera meraih tas , tangannya . "Plan B , Plan B ! "Bisiknya sambil berjalan menuju ke lift , ia sama sekali tidak memiliki plan b , apa ia harus meminta Kuroro untuk pulang ? Itu bukan ide yang bagus . Denting halus lift membuat Kurapika segera berjalan keluar menuju lobby hotel itu . Matanya menangkap sebuah mobil shylock berwarna merah , dan di sanalah ia menemukan sesosok Kuroro Lucifer , sedang bersender di pintu mobilnya.

 _I see the guys tryna' holla_

 _Girl I don't wanna bother you_

 _'Cause you're independent and you got my attention_

 _Can I be your baby father?_

 _Girl I just wanna show you_

 _That I love what you are doin' hun_

Kuroro Point Of View

Aku menahan napasku saat memandangi Kurapika , ia tampak sangat manis dalam halterneck shoestring tanktop dan celana jeans pendek tersebut . Namun , pakaian itu sangat menyiksa karena tanktop tersebut memiliki belahan dada yang rendah.

"Maaf , sepertinya kau sudah menunggu lama?"Tanya Kurapika sambil memandangiku . Ia tampak kagum memandangi diriku dan mobil kesayanganku ini.

"Tidak , aku baru saja sampai disini."Balasku sambil membukakan pintu untuknya , "Let's go , shall we ?"

Gadis bermata biru laut itu mengangguk , tapi aku menangkap sinar kebingungan dimatanya.

Kami-pun duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil Shylock merah milikku ini .

"Kuroro , sebetulnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku sambil menoleh ke arahnya , menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung itu.

"Apa kita bisa pergi ke pantai ?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku , bingung . Tapi aku memilih untuk menurutinya.

"Baiklah , pantai mana , Kurapika?"

Gadis dihadapanku itu tersenyum sambil menyebutkan nama pantai yang dulu merupakan tempat favorit Pakunoda.

Deepwave Beach.

Aku mengangguk patuh sambil menjalankan mobilku . Sejujurnya , aku sudah berulang kali menjauhkan diriku dari tempat-tempat dimana aku sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan club-clubku yang memang sengaja tidak mengajak Pakunoda ke Arabello karena Belle tidak menyukai Pakunoda.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu , Kuroro?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Kurapika meletakan tangannya di atas pangkuanku , padahal kemarin ia sudah mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuanku.

"Tidak , Kurapika . Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Bisikku sambil meremas tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan."Balasnya sambil memandangku.

"Ya , benar . Pantai itu adalah pantai favorit mantan kekasihku."Ucapku pelan sambil tersenyum sedih.,

Aku tidak menangkap gesture kaget dari gadis cantik itu , ia tetap memandangku dengan intens.

"Aku membaca artikel mengenai pantai itu dan pantai itu memiliki penginapan yang manis."Bisikknya sambil mendadak bangun dari kursi disampingku , dan dia mendarat tepat di pangkuanku lagi. " Dan aku ingin memesan satu kamar di sana , denganmu."

Aku bisa merasakan celana jeansku ini mendadak terasa sempit . Wangi parfum Kurapika kembali mampir ke indra penciumanku . "Apa kau keberatan , Kuroro?"

Aku meneguk ludah sambil memandanginya , ia bukan gadis main-main . "Tentu tidak , Kurapika."

" I can be little devil in bed , don't worry ." Bisiknya di dekat telingaku .

Oh shit , aku bisa merasakan kejantananku menegang karena ucapannya.

"Just having fun , you don't need to date me , if you don't want too."

Aku memandangi wajah cantik itu , jadi itu yang ia tawarkan , one night stand . Jujur saja , selama Kuroro berstatus single , sudah ada puluhan gadis yang rela menjadi teman tidurnya . Namun, sampai saat ini belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya .

Tapi sekarang , ia tidak mampu menolak tawaran dari gadis ini . Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin menolak tawaran itu .

 _I see you in the club_

 _You gettin' down good_

 _I wanna get with you, yeah_

 _I see you in the club_

 _You showin' thugs love_

 _I wanna get with you_

Penginapan itu terbilang minimalis . Namun penginapan itu menawarkan pemandangan yang sangat indah . Jendela penginapan itu langsung menghadap ke arah laut . Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kurapika yang tampak sangat antusias memasuki lobby tempat pemesanan kamar.

"Selamat siang , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa seorang resepsionis yang tersenyum ramah.

Kurapika menggamit tanganku sambil membalas sapaan resepsionis tersebut."Selamat siang , bisa saya pesan 1 cottage ?"

Resepsionis itu mengangguk sambil memberikan Kurapika sebuah kunci , "Cottage nomor 5 ya , Nona ! "

Kurapika mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada resepsionis itu . Kami berdua-pun berjalan ke salah satu penginapan yang memiliki angka 5 .

"You know what ? Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini/"Ucapku sambil memandangi Kurapika.

Dan jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu membuatku terkejut bukan main.

"Aku juga belum pernaj melakukannya dengan siapapun , Kuroro."

Mendadak aku memberhentikan langkahku dan memandanginya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Lalu , mengapa kau menawarkan diri sebagai teman tidurku?"

"Karena hanya itu yang bisa ku-tawarkan . " Bisiknya lirih sambil membuka pintu cottage tersebut. "Hanya itu , karena kau belum melupakan mantan kekasihmu , bukan?"

Pintu itu-pun terbuka , Kurapika melangkah masuk . "Hanya itu yang dapat kau tawarkan sekarang? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Pakunoda?"

Mendadak aku mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci.

" Jika aku menawarkan diriku sebagai kekasih-mu . Apa kau akan menerimanya? Tentu tidak , karena kau masih merindukan Pakunoda , bukan?" Balasnya dengan nada lirih . Kurapika sudah menduduki salah satu kursi disana.

"Aku baru mengenalmu selama dua hari , Kurapika ."Balasku sambil menghampirinya , "Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan aku bisa membuka hatiku untukmu?" . Aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu . Bukankah aku masih ingin menunggu kembalinya Pakunoda?

Gadis beriris mata biru itu memandangku , " Sebetulnya , aku hanya berpikir untuk menjadi shallow-mu , Kuroro . Tapi aku salah , aku malah jatuh hati padamu." Ucapnya sambil menghampiriku . " Dan aku mengetahui bahwa bukan aku saja yang rela menjadi teman tidurmu. Sepertinya gadis manapun rela menjadi teman tidurmu."

Aku menangkap nada cemburu di sana , perasaan senang merayap di hatiku .

" I'm not good in one night stand , Kurapika . "Bisikku sambil meraih tangannya , "Tapi aku tertarik dengan dengan satu syarat."

 _You're so beautiful_

 _So damn beautiful_

 _Said you're so beautiful_

 _So damn beautiful_

Kurapika Point Of View

"A-apa syaratnya ?"

Aku meneguk ludah saat Kuroro mengatakan ia memiliki satu syarat untukku . " Don't leave me."

Aku terperangah saat mendengar syarat itu , jujur saja , aku sempat berpikir bahwa Kuroro akan meminta-ku untuk melakukan striptease atau bahkan BDSM . Tapi syarat itu adalah jangan meninggalkannya ?

Aku mengangguk sambil memandanginya . " Tentu , aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mendadak saja ak merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuk permukaan bibirku. Kuroro menciumku.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut dan tidak memaksa . Ia menciumku dengan pelan . Aku bisa merasakan wajahku merona karenya . Perlahan ciuman itupun berubah , Kuroro menggigit bibir bawahku seolah memintaku untuk membuka mulutku.

"Hmmph." Lidah Kuroro sepertinya sangat lihai , ia menginvasi seluruh mulutku Rasanya sesak namun ada rasa cemburu yang timbul di hatiku , apa ini yang slalu dirasakan oleh Pakunoda?

Perlahan Kuroro melepas pangutannya , ia memandangku dengan intens , aku dapat merasakan kabut gairah di matanya.

" I wanna be inside you , now , Kurapika."

 _[Akon & Colby O'Donis]_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _Beautiful_

 _Beautiful_

 _Beautiful_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _Beautiful_

 _Beautiful_

 _Beautiful_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _Music Stop_

SUER INI SUSAH BANGET BIKINNYAA :"D Maaf semuanya aku jadi telat setelat-telatnya update fanfic ini :"D maaf ya deadline sanasini dan banyak kerjaan yang belum selesai :"D

Mind read and review ? Thankyou .


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven – Julia Michaels

Disclaimer : HunterxHunter is Yoshihiro Togashi's , however this FF is mine.

Music starts

Heaven – Julia Michaels

 _Ooh_

 _Ooh_

 _Ooh_

 _Love's my religion but he was my faith_

 _Something so sacred so hard to replace_

 _Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace_

Normal POV

Baiklah, mari kita lupakan sejenak betapa hot scene kemarin. Aku lebih suka kalian membaca fanfiction ini sambil memutar lagu Heaven ini.

Setelah indahnya hari itu, Kurapika dan Kuroro menjalin sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang sangat menyiksa. Keduanya sering pergi berdua, _dinner_ bersama dan menikmati canda satu sama lain.

Kurapika mampu menyaingi kemampuan Kuroro dalam segi apapun dan Kuroro sangat terkesan dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki gadis cantik ini. Perbincangan mereka selalu berjalan lancar tanpa kehilangan topik, Kuroro dapat mendapat masukan banyak dari Kurapika untuk memajukan Lucifer Corp. Jika diingat kembali, Pakunoda lebih sibuk dengan dirinya ketimbang mengerti apa yang Kuroro kerjakan. Pakunoda tidak terlalu perduli dengan hobi Kuroro maupun pekerjaanya.

Berbeda dengan Kurapika yang sangat memperhatikan apapun. Gadis berambut pirang itu ingat berapa banyak gula yang diinginkan Kuroro dalam kopinya, warna kemeja setiap hari senin dan bunga apa yang selalu ia beli untuk dipajang di kantornya.

Namun, sampai kapan hubungan ini tidak bernama ?

 _All wrapped in one he was so many sins_

 _Would have done anything everything for him_

 _And if you ask me I would do it again_

Kurapika's POV

Siang tadi, Kuroro mengirimkan sebuah pesan untukku. Bukan, bukan pesan singkat di telepon genggam, tapi sebuah buket bunga dengan kartu ucapan dan sebuah kartu kredit. Ya, gadis-gadis cantik , sebuah kartu kredit _gold_ yang sangat indah.

" Selamat siang, Miss. Kurapika. Aku mengajakmu _dinner_ malam ini. Di sebuah restoran indah dengan pemandangan cantik. Ada kartu kredit disana, berbelanjalah dan buat aku terpukau malam ini."

Kuroro Lucifer -

Aku menarik nafas panjang sambil meletakan bunga itu. Hubungan ini tidak jelas dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Belle pernah meneleponku dan bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukan. Tiga bulan cukup lama untuk hubungan tanpa status ini. Belle merasa sedih karena ia tidak melihat niat Kuroro untuk meng-sahkan aku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku hanya tertawa dan menenangkan Belle dan berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Nyatanya ?

Aku tersiksa.

Pelukannya, ciumannya , perhatiannya dan caranya membuatku mendesah nikmat setiap malam.

Apa ini rasanya hanya menjadi _shallow_ ?

Tapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri.

Mungkin, aku akan kembali lagi jika aku meninggalkannya.

Sial, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Aku melirik arloji ditanganku, pukul tiga sore, sebaiknya aku segera berbelanja untuk malam nanti.

Aku harus membuatnya terpukau.

 _You don't realize the power they have_

 _Until they leave you and you want them back_

Kuroro's POV

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua. Rapat saya tutup hari ini."ucap Killua sambil bertepuk tangan. Hari ini rapat perdana dimana aku ingin mengerluarkan pendapat Kurapika mengenai cincin berlian yang dibentuk kecil dan ditanam pada setiap sisi. Para pegawai dan petinggi mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat setuju dan akan segera meluncurkan sampel untuk cincin itu. Sebetulnya, aku sudah memiliki sepasang cincin itu untuk sampel tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin memberikannya untuk perusahaan. Malam ini, aku mengajak gadis cantik itu untuk _dinner_ di Tower B , sebuah tempat makan di _rooftop_ yang sangat indah dan sangat mahal. Tapi menurutku itu sangat pantas untuk Kurapika.

"Kuroro, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Killua yang mengagetkanku. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja Killua., kau mengagetkanku _bro_."

Killua tertawa lalu mengambil kursi paling dekat denganku. "Hey, kudengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan si pirang yang kita temui di club ? " . Aku tertawa pelan lalu menjawab , "Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku belum berani mengambil langkah lebih untuk itu.". Tiba-tiba saja Killua mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menunjukan sebuah pesan dari Shalnark.

"Kau tahu ? Shalnark sekarang ada di Beijing dan ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Pakunoda. Mantanmu itu memiliki hubungan dengan seorang mafia sana.", Killua menunjukan sebuah foto dimana Pakunoda berada dalam pangkuan seorang pria dan hatiku terasa sedikit hancur.

Ah, sedikit ?

 _Nothing in this world prepares you for that_

 _I'm not a sinner he wasn't the one_

 _Had no idea what we would become_

 _There's no regrets I just thought it was fun_

"Kuroro, aku bukan mau mengguruimu. Sudahlah, baru saja berpisah sebentar darimu, ia sudah berada dalam dekapan pria lain. Jangan terlalu sibuk dengannya lalu kau membiarkan si pirang itu menunggumu."kata Killua sambil mengesampingkan rambutnya.," Jangan sampai menyesal. Kurapika gadis yang pintar dan sangat menarik. Jika ia sudah terlalu lelah menunggumu, bisa-bisa kau memohonnya kembali karena kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pergi."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Killua langsung saja pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri,

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan mataku.

Memang, aku belum memberi keterangan apapun dan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya.

Aku hanya menikmati waktu dengannya, mengajaknya _dinner_ , dan mengecap nikmat tubuhnya.

Jujur saja, aku masih ingat benar desahan seksi Kurapika dan sial.

Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

 _No need to imagine_

 _'Cause I know it's true_

Normal POV

Mobil Kuroro berhenti tepat di depan lobby apartemen Kurapika dan disanalah Kuroro melihat sesosok cantik yang membuatnya menahan nafas.

Kurapika terlalu cantik.

Ia mengenakan dress pendek dengan _off-shoulder_ berwarna biru muda dan ia mengenakan high-heels berwarna putih.

Kuroro meraih tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. "Kau cantik sekali."ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus lengan Kurapika. "Terima kasih, kau juga sangat tampan malam ini."bisik Kurapika pelan sambil menarik dasi Kuroro dan mengecup bibirnya.

 _They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

 _But bad boys bring heaven to you_

Kurapika's POV

Sudah berapa kali aku berkata pada diriku untuk tenang namun rasanya sangat berat untuk bersikap tenang.

Kuroro terlalu menggoda mala mini.

Ia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan dasi biru yang membuatnya terlihat begitu

Menggoda ?

Aku tak mampu berkonsentrasi pada indahnya lampu-lampu malam di bawah sana, aku sibuk memandangi Kuroro yang terlalu menggoda. Aku kesal melihat para pelayan wanita yang mencuri-curi pandang padanya dan sesekali bercekikikan-ria. Tapi rasa kesalku hilang saat Kuroro mengecup mesra bahuku saat sedang memelukku.

See ? Selamat bermimpi,pelayan.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

SIAL !

Aku paling benci kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa Kuroro ?"balasku sambil memandanginya. Kuroro meraih sebuah kotak dari dalam celananya. "Kurapika, kau sudah sangat membantuku. Baru saja tadi aku membuat rapat dan cincin yang kau desain malam itu disetujui."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan bingung.

"Ah ? Maksudmu saat aku tanpa sengaja mengatakan bahwa cincin seperti itu akan sangat laku untuk pasangan muda yang ingin bertunangan?"ucapku sambil tertawa."Kau betul-betul memikirkannya?"

Kuroro tersenyum, dan sial sangat tampan.

"Iya dan itu adalah ide yang sangat menarik."bisiknya lalu ia berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, baru saja aku berharap ia akan mengatakn sesuatu tentang hubungan tak jelas ini, tapi nampaknya dia memang belum memikirkannya.

"Kurapika Kuruta."

Aku terlonjak kaget saat Kuroro sudah berlutut dihadapanku, ia membuka kotak cincin da nada dua buah cincin yang aku desain disana.

"Aku merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Aku memberimu harapan dalam bentuk sentuhan dan materil. Aku memanjamu dan mencumbumu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa perasanku padamu."ucap Kuroro sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Sekarang, Kurapika , terima kasih sudah datang pada hidupku dan membuat diriku menjadi pria paling bahagia. Terima kasih sudah menjadi partner yang baik dan aku yakin, kau dapat bersanding di sebelahku. Aku mencintaimu dan maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?"

Aku tertegun dan mendadak saja ada kabut bahagia yang muncul di kedua mataku.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu,Kuroro."

 _it's automatic_

 _It's just what they do_

 _They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

 _But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 **Flashback Selesai**

HAI GAIS :") sumpah ya aku bikin FF ini sambil muter lagunya mungkin ada 20 kali dan aku sampai pusing :")

Semoga kalian suka yaaa, dan ini akan langsung back ke waktu present because ini masih flashback ehehe ;) see yaaaaaa !


End file.
